The Wrath of a Yami
by SilverScreamer
Summary: Ryou has problems with being beat up. He fears him yami. Will he be able to handle it himself? Or will his friends have to step in? (((rated for violence and possible language later on))
1. Chapter One: Beaten and Bruised

My second fanfic! Weeeee! After just a few paragraphs I started to feel really bad for Ryou, but what's a story without conflict. ~_~() *anime sweatdrop*  
  
So now for the disclaimer. I don't own YuGi Oh! Though dang I wish I owned Ryou, Bakura, and Malik!  
  
Heh. something like that. *falls over*  
  
  
  
  
  
The Wrath of a Yami  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Beaten and bruised  
  
Ryou trudged down the sidewalk sadly. Snow was falling around him. Spiraling and drifting through the cold harsh wind. He kept his hands shoved down into his pockets and his head lowered against the stinging wind that tousled his unruly white hair. He kept his eyes downcast. They were filled with tears that had yet to be cried due to the pain that he wished to burden no one else with.  
  
He was glad that he'd told his friends to walk home without him earlier that day. For he had known what was coming. He looked at his watch. With the fact that it was about two hours after school was out, they were all probably safe and snug in their houses. Somewhere that he wished desperately that he was instead of being here... All the same, he felt that it would be safer not to walk past the game shop which Yugi's grandpa owned. Nor past any of his other friends' houses. Best they didn't see him like this.  
  
His head was pounding and every breath he took there was an intense, sharp pain in his stomach, where he had been kicked. How many times was it? He'd lost count after the first couple. The pain almost too much for him to take. Four maybe. Five? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that it hurt so badly... And that he didn't want anyone to know what had happened.  
  
As he walked, he felt a trickle of blood running down from the left corner of his mouth and pulled one of his hands out of his pocket. Then, drawing the back of his palm against his chin, he wiped away the trickle of blood. He looked down at the warm red liquid on his hand and sighed. How he'd hoped that his busted lip had stopped bleeding. "I guess not." he muttered out loud to himself.  
  
After a couple more steps, it felt like there was an explosion in his head. He staggered, catching his balance only by grabbing onto the lamppost he happened to be walking past. He took in a deep breath and held it, his eyes shut, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. After several minutes of standing there like that, holding himself up, he opened his eyes. Lifting his hand, he gingerly touched it to his left cheek, a bit below his eye. He flinched in pain. No doubt the skin around his eye was already greatly discolored. He'd have quite a black eye. How would he hide it?  
  
The icy wind blew in a sudden gust, colder than before, and he wiped away the tears quickly. It was too cold for him to cry. He was already freezing. He turned his pained brown eyes upward to stare at the sky. It was growing dark already and he knew that Bakura would be mad that he wasn't there soon. If he didn't hurry, his yami might hit him for being slow getting home. He didn't want to get hit. Not again. Not after this.  
  
He took off at a jog towards his house. Despite the pain that he had grown almost familiar with- even if not tolerant of. He was just glad his parents were away on one of their long trips again. They would really freak out if they saw him messed up like this. Ryou stumbled once more. This time he went down onto his hands and knees, gasping against the pain. The damp cold of the snow penetrated the pants of his school uniform. Not that it mattered. He'd already been pushed to the ground and his clothes were soaked through from that.  
  
He climbed unsteadily to his feet and continued towards his home. Slower this time. More Careful. He was almost there now anyway. He absently touched the Millennium Ring that hung from the thin rope he wore around his neck. "Bakura. Don't be mad and hit me again." he whispered. He knew completely that his yami wouldn't be able to hear him. Bakura would be home already, after leaving him there. Ryou had told him he'd follow soon after. Swore that it would only take him a few minutes longer than him. But in the shape Ryou was in. Bakura was faster anyway, but after being beat, Ryou didn't stand a chance of getting home very quickly.  
  
As Ryou approached where his house stood, he noticed the snow in front of the house had been disturbed. It looked as though someone had been pacing back and forth.. Impatiently? Angrily? Most likely both. and directed towards Ryou. He sighed and approached the door. He stopped in front of it, hearing laughter from within. Loud, raucous laughter. He frowned as he reached out and grabbed the doorknob weakly. He pulled the door open as silently as he could, but the laughing stopped.  
  
"That's the front door." He heard a deep voice mutter. Bakura's voice. It was so much deeper than Ryou's. "It better be that Ra cursed hikari."  
  
"You're pathetic half took his dear sweet time, didn't he?" Came another voice. "I mean, you've been here for how long already?" Whoever it was chuckled maliciously.  
  
*Oh no.* Ryou thought as he shut the door behind him. *Why does Malik have to be here today? Of all days.* taking a deep breath, he stood up straight and quickly walked down the hallway to the stairs. Oh how he hoped that he could get up to his room before attracting any more of their attention. As he moved forward, however, Bakura appeared in the doorway to the right that led into the living room. His arms were crossed against his chest and he had a death glare locked on Ryou.  
  
"Where in the Shadow Realm have you been?" He practically growled. Following the smaller, meeker version of himself with very angry, dark- almost black- brown eyes. "You disgusting little mortal. You said you'd follow right behind me!"  
  
How he hated lying. "I had something to do before coming home." Ryou whispered as he approached where Bakura was standing. He couldn't let him know that it had been his sheer weakness that kept him from arriving sooner. As his steps brought him alongside Bakura and he began walking past, it was as though time had slowed down. Moving just his eyes, Ryou glanced into the living room to see Malik lounging in Ryou's father's favorite recliner. Then his eyes darted up to take in Bakura's expression. He was furious, still following his movements with that glare. Ryou took a deep breath and continued walking, expecting his yami to lash out at him any moment now.  
  
It never happened though- much to Ryou's relief and surprise- and soon he was past them both. He swallowed, attempting to keep himself standing up straight, and continued his walk to the stairs. After trudging up the first two or so steps, a wave of dizziness made his head spin. He paused. He couldn't help it! He stood there for just a moment, clutching at the railing. He started up the stairs once again, as soon as he could; hoping his weakness hadn't shown.  
  
Bakura glared after him silently. He'd seen. Yes, he'd seen his pathetic weaker half falter. Malik was chuckling to himself. "You going to let the little Anubus dropping tell you what's what?" He shifted his position, sitting up straight and leaned towards Bakura with a nasty grin splitting his face. "I thought you always made him do what you say and what he promises to do. He shoulda followed you." His eyes sparkled maliciously. "You aren't going to let him get away with that, are you?"  
  
"Get out." Bakura said plainly, still staring up the stairs. At the same time it was a very strong command.  
  
Malik scowled as he stood, unable to resist the fact he wanted to obey that command rather than face Bakura's anger in Ryou's place. He kept himself rooted there, though, long enough to question, "What? Why?"  
  
Bakura's face gained a malicious grin worse than Malik's had been by far. He turned to look at Malik, narrowing his eyes and chuckling. "Because I need to teach Ryou a lesson. And I don't like witnesses. They tend to lead to complications further down the road."  
  
Laughing, Malik strode to the door, putting on his coat. "I know how that is. Can't risk the danger of getting into trouble now can we?" He grinned and clapped his friend's shoulder. "Hit him extra hard for me!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out into the snow.  
  
Bakura shut the door after him and stood there for a moment, his expression unreadable. He seemed almost worried. Then he scowled and turned, dashing towards and then up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think will happen next? *grins* Well I'm not going to tell you! ^_^() You'll have to read and review so that I'll know that someone out there cares and then I'll put up the next chapter.  
  
Fwee hee hee! Better get reviews! Or no more story!  
  
*Whispers pathetically* Don't worry. even one review will get me to put up another chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two: Planning for Tomorrow

Bland emotionless voice: Silverscreamer does not own YuGi Oh.  
  
Silverscreamer: .* d'oh!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Planning for Tomorrow  
  
Ryou went straight up the stairs to his room and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed, only partially from relief. Bakura had kept his temper. at least long enough for Ryou to get upstairs, which was longer than usual. He took off his heavy winter coat followed quickly by his thin school jacket. As he did, he heard Bakura and Malik voices from downstairs, though he couldn't make out anything that was said.  
  
Bakura sounded so furious... Ryou didn't want him to be mad at him.  
  
Ryou sighed and moved to the thermostat. He was so cold after getting wet from and then being out in the snow. Shivering, he peeled off his cold, damp shirt. It was good to be home in his room with the heater going, but leaving his drenched clothes on wouldn't help him any. At first he kept his gaze turned upwards at the ceiling, not wishing to see the damage. Then he looked down at his throbbing stomach. His flesh in the area he'd been kicked was a brilliant red and beginning to bruise in places. He sighed once again, fighting back tears. Just as he was moving towards his closet to get his favorite white sweater, he heard it. Footsteps barreling up the stairs towards his room.  
  
Bakura was coming.  
  
He quickly pulled his sweater on and turned to the door even as the knob jiggled furiously. Bakura was trying to get in, and obviously wasn't pleased at his failure. When the doorknob wouldn't turn, there was a loud banging on the door. "Ryou!"  
  
The hikari didn't answer. He just moved to his dresser and finished changing out of his wet clothes.  
  
"Ryou! Open this door!" There was a slight pause. "RYOU!! Are you listening to me!?" The banging persisted.  
  
It was almost too much for the poor boy. His head had already been pounding, and now it was getting worse. His headache rose in intensity with every loud bang on the door. Finally he took a deep breath and called out to his yami. "Yes! Yes I hear you. Please stop banging!"  
  
There was silence, then Bakura growled through the door. "Open this door. NOW!"  
  
"No." Ryou whispered.  
  
An angry growl penetrated the door. "Open this door now. Or by Ra you WILL regret it!"  
  
"I don't feel good. I just want to rest." Ryou swallowed, frightened by this new threat.  
  
"Ryou." Bakura's voice sounded odd. Angry. but with something else there too.  
  
"It was very cold today. I think I might have caught something." Ryou replied before his yami could say anything more.  
  
There was a long silence. It felt to Ryou as though it lasted for hours, but in all reality only took a few moments. Finally, there was an exasperated sigh from the other side of the door. "FINE! But you'll get it later. You pathetic hikari!"  
  
Ryou listened to the retreating footsteps and sat on the edge of his bed. He stared numbly at the ground a million thoughts fighting for attention in his throbbing head. Why did this have to happen to him? If it happened to anyone else, they'd be able to do something about it. "Bakura's right." he whispered. "I am weak. and pathetic." With a sigh, he stood and moved to the door that connected his bedroom with his bathroom.  
  
He stared at his ghastly reflection. He had been right... Though he wished he hadn't been. A reddish-purple circle was forming around his left eye, which was already swelling shut. Then there was the fact that the left corner of his mouth was swollen, his lower lip cut, and dried blood was smeared across his chin. How could he possibly keep the others from seeing this? Yugi would be upset. Tea shocked and bothersome about it. Joey and Tristan would probably try to get the name of who did it to him. And Yugi's yami. He cared about Yugi and anything that upsets Yugi also upsets him. Who knows what he'd try to do to handle the situation?  
  
Yami (Yami Yugi, of course) was so unlike Bakura. He cared deeply for his hikari. But Bakura. Ryou quickly tried to shove away the thought he had started. Turning on the faucet he watched the water as it ran into the sink. He would never say that Bakura didn't care for him. He would just never admit to the fact. He just. had his own way of showing it. By trying to make Ryou tougher. Trying to make him more 'manly'. He just wanted Ryou to be able and willing to look after himself.  
  
Sometimes the lessons got out of control, though.  
  
For that reason, Ryou feared him. He really didn't want Bakura to see him weakened by something like this. Oh, it hurt very badly and he didn't think he could take it much longer. But he couldn't show weakness to his yami. He just couldn't. Bakura would surely punish him for being childish. For being the pathetic, weak boy that they both knew he was. He didn't want to be punished.  
  
Leaning forward, he splashed warm water onto his face, attempting to wash away most of the blood from his lips and chin. Once he'd finished, he dabbed gently at his face with a towel- wincing in pain as the soft fabric pushed or brushed against sensitive, swelling skin. He looked back in his reflection. Both eye and lip had swollen. "I need to get some ice on this." he sighed and left the bathroom.  
  
Unlocking the door, Ryou pushed it open slowly. Peeking his head out, he glanced around. Bakura was no where in sight. Creeping silently down the stairs, he kept his ears open in case Bakura was moving around somewhere. For the longest time, he didn't hear anything. Then, as he neared the door to the kitchen, he heard pacing in the living room. He stopped and listened for a while. Bakura was muttering to himself, but Ryou couldn't make anything out. It sounded like he was speaking in ancient Egyptian. Ryou swallowed, glad that he didn't have to pass that room to get to the kitchen.  
  
Dodging inside he moved quickly to the freezer. He reached in and pulled out two icepacks. He kept a small supply of them back in one corner of the freezer. They come in handy more often than he wished them to, and after a while he decided it would be easier to have them made already so he didn't have to worry about it when in pain.  
  
He was about to leave the kitchen when he thought of something else. Turning back to the fridge, he also grabbed a sandwich and a can of cola out of the fridge. It was getting late after all, and he was hungry. Besides. he'd never heal if he didn't keep up his strength.  
  
Carrying his supplies up the stairs he managed to move without making hardly a sound. Once in his room again, he dumped his supplies onto the bed and glanced around. He had a sudden thought. Moving quickly from the room, he went through his parents' room and into their bathroom. It was probably a stupid idea. but it might just work. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his mother's foundation. He studied the makeup for a few moments before quickly retreating to his room again.  
  
He shut the door behind him, but didn't lock it this time. For some strange reason, he had the feeling that Bakura wasn't going to bother him. Sitting on his bed, he opened the soda and took a drink before putting one of the cold icepacks against his eye. It stung like crazy at first, but eventually the extreme cold numbed the pain. He held it gently against his face as he ate the sandwich, careful not to stretch his lips too far apart and risk making the split bleed even more.  
  
Once he was done eating, he hid the evidence under his bed. He glanced about his room silently before switching on his radio to play some soft music. Something to help calm him down and dull his emotional agony, even if there was still the physical pain. After a few moments, he lay down on his back. With a sigh, he placed the other icepack on his lip and closed his good eye.  
  
He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew he opened his eyes and found that he was curled up on his side. The icepacks had slipped off his face, which, of course, meant that they were doing him no good whatsoever. Sitting up, he looked at the clock. He'd been asleep for maybe half an hour. Dropping the icepacks onto the floor he pushed them under his bed, then took the makeup he'd taken from the other room into his bathroom.  
  
He hesitated for several minutes before he finally sighed and applied some around his eye. It hurt to touch the bruised flesh, but he had to do something about the black eye. As time passed and he applied more of the makeup, the discoloration slowly disappeared. Pushing some of his silver- white bangs out of the way, he studied his face. Leaning his face close to the mirror, he looked it over. It was good. He smiled slightly. Good thing he got his pale complexion from his mother.  
  
Satisfied, he washed the makeup off of his face and carefully stashed it in a drawer. He yawned and, rubbing the back of his neck, went back into his bedroom. He was too tired to change out of his clothes, so instead he just turned off the lights and went towards his bed. Stopping in the middle of the room, he stared down at the Millennium Ring silently. Then, taking it off from around his neck, he placed it on his dresser.  
  
Yawning again and wincing in pain, he moved slowly to his bed. It had been yet another taxing day. How long had this been going on? He wondered. It felt like forever. But it hadn't been so bad until just a month or two ago. That's when things really got bad. As he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up tightly around his shoulders, he wondered why it was that the world hated him so terribly.  
  
He closed his eyes against a flow of tears and tried to sleep. It eluded him, though. He put his arms under his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts about how it could be with Bakura swirled and danced in his mind. Why couldn't he have what Yugi had with Yami? He knew that he and Bakura were friends, but he wanted Bakura to be kinder to him. No more of this 'pathetic mortal' stuff.  
  
A knock on his bedroom door startled him out of these thoughts. "Ryou? You still awake?" Bakura demanded to know.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou replied.  
  
Silence. Then, "Are you going to open the door?" He sounded annoyed.  
  
"It's not locked anymore." Ryou told him and rolled onto his left side, despite how it hurt his head, putting his back to the door.  
  
It opened and shut again and Ryou listened to Bakura's footsteps as he moved toward the bed. Soon, he was standing over him, casting his shadow across Ryou due to the small bit of light that entered through the cracks around the bedroom door. Ryou didn't look up at him. He was afraid of what he might see. A long silence enveloped them. He couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He could sometimes sense what Bakura was feeling or thinking, but he couldn't now. He was too hurt and tired.  
  
Finally, Bakura broke the stillness. "You took off the Ring." He mumbled as he turned away and moved towards the item. "Why?"  
  
Ryou shrugged as he lay there. What was it that he heard in Bakura's voice? "I don't know."  
  
Bakura was silent, staring at his hikari in the dark. Then, he turned away, and disappeared into his Millennium Ring for the night.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes. and sleep finally embraced him.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Oy. Poor tormented Ryou. I feel so mean. .* Don't you just hate when that happens? *sigh* Ah well.  
  
Again. You'd better keep those reviews coming if you want to see what happens next!!! ~_^ *wink!*  
  
Speaking of reviews. thank you to those of you who did! *glomps Amber* And thanks to you too, for the e-mail since your silly net connection won't let you review. And now a word to each of you who reviewed. (I read another fic where the author did this. thought it was nice. So I'll do it by putting the name of the person I'm talking to and then my comment to that person.)  
  
Wolfyu = Ryou's definitely one of my three fav characters too. But he's just such a target for people to beat up, ya know? And like I said before, you can't have a story without conflict! Thanks for your stamp of approval.  
  
aneme-child = Eep? *blinks and stares down at you* Erm. no groveling please. It. er. It isn't that good. is it? ~_~() Don't worry. So long as you keep saying you like it, I'll keep it coming.  
  
SK1234 = Short and to the point without any flowery language. Cool! I'm glad you think it's good work. *beams happily*  
  
And who could forget Amber.  
  
*Screams and runs away to hide* Don't hurt me!!! See!? I kept my word! Here's the new chapter! And hopefully the third chapter won't take too long for me to put up! And yes. Malik is an amusing psycho twit isn't he? ^_^() 


	3. Chapter Three: Coverups

Woo! I've gotten reviews! ^_^() I'm so happy!!!!  
  
And now for the disclaimer.  
  
Silverscreamer's Teacher: Hey! You shouldn't be writing in class, and you don't own YuGi Oh!  
  
Silverscreamer: Eep!? It's just a fanfic! _*  
  
(((Heh. I started writing this chapter in Chemistry, and my teacher had just fussed at someone else for writing a note instead of paying attention. ^_^() I'm trying to make my disclaimers creative here. You'd better laugh! *anime sweatdrop*))  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Cover-ups  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Something smashed against the wall beside Ryou's bed. His eyes snapped open as he woke with a start. He clutched his pillow tightly as though for protection. His heart was racing and his breath quickened by the shock of such an awakening.  
  
It took a few moments for him to calm down enough to notice Bakura's muttering from behind him. Also, there was a sound of footsteps, indicating that the angered yami was pacing. "Stupid modern garbage. A spirit's just trying to get some sleep, and the next thing you know one of those possessed timepieces just up and starts squealing at everyone. And they sure as Ra don't listen when you tell them to shut up! I hate this time period!" Bakura stopped pacing and raised his voice to yell at his hikari. "Ryou! Get up, now!"  
  
With that, Bakura turned and left the room. Ryou quickly scrambled out of bed to get ready for school. He glanced down at the shattered glass, broken plastic, and bits of metal and circuits that was once his alarm clock. "I'll have to get me another new one tomorrow." he sighed as he locked his bedroom door. After changing into his school uniform, he moved into his bathroom, pulling on his school jacket.  
  
He cringed when he saw his reflection. His eye looked terrible- the bruising having spread over night. His lip was still swollen, but not nearly as badly as the previous night. He'd have to think of something to tell his friends when he got to school. He pondered this fact as he pulled the stolen makeup out of the drawer he'd stashed it in and began to apply it. By the time he'd finished, he was fighting tears again. It hurt a lot worse this morning. He couldn't cry though. It would wash away the makeup.  
  
Glancing at his watch as he left the bathroom, he realized just how late it really was. "Oh no. I must have slept through my alarm for a long time before Bakura finally couldn't take it anymore. If I don't hurry I'll be late!" He dashed through his room, grabbing his heavy winter coat stopping only to unlock his bedroom door.  
  
He was about to open it when he froze, a sudden thought coming to him. He turned his gaze to where the Millennium Ring lay on his dresser. Walking over to it, he studied it thoughtfully. As he reached a hand out to touch it, he had second thoughts. He hesitated. He didn't want Bakura with him today. didn't think he could handle it.  
  
Turning, he left his room quickly and dashed down the stairs. "Bye!" He called out as he dashed down the hall.  
  
Bakura appeared in the kitchen doorway even as Ryou was pulling the front door open. "Aren't you going to eat?" He demanded.  
  
"No time!" Ryou was out the door and running down the sidewalk before Bakura could reprimand him for talking back.  
  
Bakura glared, tempted to go after his hikari and punish him fittingly. Then, he stopped and turned his head to gaze up the stairway. Moving slowly at first, he started up towards Ryou's room. As he moved, though, he gained speed until he was fairly dashing up the top stairs and burst through the bedroom door, swinging it open recklessly. He glanced around for a moment before his eyes fell upon the Ring, which lay on Ryou's dresser. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he walked over to it and picked it up. Surely Ryou wouldn't have left it on purpose. This better have been a misunderstanding.  
  
Ryou was panting when he dashed into the classroom, taking his seat just before the bell rang. Yugi turned to smile at him from his seat just in front of him. "Hey Ryou."  
  
"H-hey Yug-gi." He grinned apologetically as he panted.  
  
Yugi's expression suddenly seemed worried. "You okay?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yeah." He said, having managed to catch his breath again. "Just slept in late. Had to run the whole way here."  
  
Yugi smiled slightly and nodded, seeming to understand how that happens sometimes. Then he hesitated for a moment before asking, "What happened to your lip?"  
  
"Huh?" Ryou gave a relatively convincing dumb act and touched his fingers to his split lip. "Oh this. It's nothing."  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Yugi seemed to be listening to something. Yami was most likely giving his thoughts on the matter. After a moment, Yugi met Ryou's eyes once more. "Did Bakura hit you? Yami says that he'll take care of that tomb robber if he did. You can't just let-"  
  
"Yugi." Ryou interrupted. "Don't worry about it. He didn't hit me. When I was hurrying to get ready this morning, I accidentally hit myself in the chin and caused myself to bite my lip. Just stopped bleeding before I left actually."  
  
"Oh." Yugi nodded. "Alright." He seemed a little hesitant to turn around, though.  
  
Once Yugi wasn't looking anymore, Ryou let out a great, yet soundless, sigh of relief. He relaxed, realizing for the first time just how tense he had been the whole time Yugi was talking to him. After the relief had passed, though, a wave of guilt passed through him. He turned his eyes down to the desktop in front of him. He didn't like to lie. But he didn't want his friends to be bothered with his problems, either.  
  
Most of the morning, he spent his class time staring off into space, or fighting an occasional wave of pain. He sat next to a window, so he would often just gaze out at the softly falling snow. It had stopped not long after class started, though. Once it had, he attempted to pay more attention to what was going on in class. He couldn't focus though. There was so much on his mind.  
  
Ryou piddled around after the bell rang for lunch, slightly wanting to be by himself. Joey seemed to notice as the others were leaving the room, though, and nudged Yugi and the other two (Tea and Tristan). They waited for him out in the hall, a little ways from the door. When Ryou walked out, he was a bit startled to see them standing there.  
  
"Yo Ryou!" Joey gave a goofy wave, grinning. "What's takin' ya so long? I'm starved!"  
  
"You're always starving. even though you're always eating." Tristan laughed.  
  
"Shove it, Tristan. No one asked you." Joey growled.  
  
Tea shook her head. "Will you two stop fighting already. Friend's shouldn't fight!" ((I'm sorry. ~_~() couldn't resist.)) Then she chuckled. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Tristan, Tea, and Joey started down the hallway. Yugi and Ryou stared at each other for a moment, then Ryou smiled. "Yeah, come on. We wouldn't want to miss lunch now, would we?"  
  
Yugi blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We better catch up with the others."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ryou followed them silently to the cafeteria, where they- by some weird miracle- managed to find an empty table. As they ate, Tristan complained. "I can't wait for spring to come. Then we can go outside for lunch again, rather than staying in this cramped cafeteria."  
  
Tea chuckled. "Yeah, it's so nice sitting outside in the fresh air with all of the flowers blooming, isn't it guys."  
  
Joey wrinkled his nose. "Girl stuff." He muttered.  
  
Yugi snickered and nudged Ryou, who gave a lopsided grin and agreed with both Joey and Tea. "Yes. But I would still rather be outside than in here. It's just so noisy."  
  
The others nodded their agreement, and they continued eating their meal. Ryou had to repeat his cover-up story to the others. It made him feel so guilty to lie to them like that. And apparently the makeup cover-up was doing its job too, for no one commented. *It can't be helped.* he told himself over and over in his mind.  
  
When they were all done, they started going back to class. Ryou was listening to Joey and Tristan arguing over which one of them was the stronger, when he suddenly remembered that he'd left something in his locker.  
  
"You guys go on to class. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes!" He called as he started down the hall at a quick pace.  
  
He stopped in front of his locker and started putting in the combination when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind. His eyes went wide and he started to scream, but a hand clamped down over his mouth before he had the chance.  
  
"You ready to play, wimpy boy?" Chuckled a terribly familiar deep voice. It was so full of malice that it held an audible sneer. Then, the person who had grabbed him began to drag him towards the nearest exit.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Wooo. Cliffhangerness! ^_^() Guess you'd REALLY better review than, eh?  
  
It's come to my attention that I've had one review asking for yaoi and another saying please Ra no. (Not in those exact words, but you get my drift.)  
  
Well, I really was not planning on it being Yaoi at all. Sorry to those who wish it. *shrug* It's just not what I had planned for this story. now, if one might wish to request a specific story, feel free to e-mail me and do so. Otherwise. DEAL! ^__^ You'll just have to take what I'm planning to write.  
  
But no, this story is not and will not be a Yaoi.  
  
  
  
And now for Reviewyness!!!  
  
No Name: I guess you'll just have to know who you are. ^_^() Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and I will continued!  
  
Sad Andy: I'm glad that you really like the story. and again, I'm sorry. No yaoi. *pats on back* But I hope that doesn't mean you're gonna stop reading. *Big brown puppy dog eyes*  
  
lizzy9046 (and her yami I suppose): Thanks you two. And yes. I know that there are oh so many stories out there were Ryou's getting beaten up. Usually by his yami. *shrugs a bit* I'm glad that you like it though. Glad you like my style. and. erm. envious of my ability? *Scratches head for a moment then shrugs*  
  
Wolfyu: *dies laughing* Yeah. torment is great. Ryou and Yugi (Ryou especially) are just such easy targets. They're the ones who walk around with big "Beat me up!" signs on their backs. And I'm glad you still like it.  
  
SK1234: Thanks again. Glad you still like it too.  
  
Kawaii Mimi-chan: *hides* Don't hurt me!!! ~_~() You sound exactly like my best friend. She threatened to hurt me very badly after the first chapter if I didn't continue. *smiles* I'm glad you like it, and don't worry, with the response I'm getting, there will definitely be more on the way!  
  
*****WARNING!!!!!!  
  
Majorly plot twist next chapter! Let's see if I led you as well as I had hoped. *evil grin* 


	4. Chapter Four: Surprises

I'd like to start by bringing up how I ended the last chapter. I don't know what I was thinking. Wimpy boy? .* What kind of insult is that!? *Thwacks herself repeatedly upside the head with the big book of insults* (wouldn't it be awesome if there really was such a book?) I can't believe I did that! ~_~() Well, I'm going to go ahead and leave it like that I suppose. too much work to upload the improved chapter and delete the other and. yeah. I'm lazy. .*  
  
So just ignore that and read the following:  
  
"You ready to play, you (add YOUR OWN insult here)?" Chuckled a terribly familiar deep voice. It was so full of malice that it held an audible sneer. Then, the person who had grabbed him began to drag him towards the nearest exit.  
  
Yeah. I'm completely drawing a blank on insults right now. All I can come up with is, bastard child. and I don't think that quite fits.  
  
Anyway, now for the disclaimer! (This time, inspiration struck during psychology)  
  
Psychiatrist: I feel you're holding back. What's REALLY on your mind?  
  
Silverscreamer: Alright. alright. It's my obsession.  
  
Psychiatrist: Now we're getting somewhere. What troubles you?  
  
Silverscreamer: I don't own YuGi Oh! This is just a fanfic! *Bawls*  
  
***A little note about yami and hikari 'mental' communication. I figure I may as well figure out some sort of way of telling apart who's 'talking'.  
  
~(words)~ hikari to yami (words) yami to hikari  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Surprises  
  
"Hey Yug!" Joey called out when he spotted his friend crossing the schoolyard. "We're over here!"  
  
Looking up, Yugi saw Joey and Tristan waving him over. Nodding, he walked over to them. "Hi guys."  
  
Tristan frowned. "What's up, Yugi?"  
  
"I'm worried about Ryou. He said he'd meet us in class after lunch, but I haven't seen him anywhere since then."  
  
Joey gave him a blank looked, seemingly searching his memory. Then he nodded a bit and glanced around. "You're right. I guess I never really noticed." He scratched his head thoughtfully.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes and grinned. "You'd prob'ly notice more if you weren't sleeping through class all the time. It's really quite pathetic. When you aren't eating, you're sleeping."  
  
"Tristan." Joey shook a fist at him and growled. "I'd watch it if I were you."  
  
"Or you'll what, little puppy dog? Bite me?" Tristan grinned, holding back his laughter.  
  
"That's it!" Joey shouted as he jumped at Tristan.  
  
Yugi wasn't paying any attention as the two wrestled. He was scanning the empty, snow filled schoolyard for yet another time. He happened to see Tea as she said farewell to her other friends and started towards them. Those friends of hers who were leaving were the only others in sight. Where was Ryou?  
  
"Isn't that right, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi blinked and looked at Tea, who was staring at him expectantly. "Sorry?" He questioned. "Oh. I guess I wasn't paying attention." From the looks on Tristan and Joey's faces, he figured he didn't want to hear anyway. Seemed she'd been giving another of her 'friends don't fight' speeches.  
  
Tea frowned. "Why, Yugi? What's wrong?"  
  
"He's worried about Ryou." Tristan informed her before Yugi had a chance.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Hey, I'm going to look around for him a bit more." He informed them before turning to start off.  
  
"Alright, Yug. But hurry up, will ya? It's freezin' out here." Joey called after him.  
  
"Sure thing, Joey." Yugi called over his shoulder before jogging off.  
  
He'd already searched the school before coming out. Surely he'd have seen him. And the others would more likely than not seen him if he'd made it out of the school building before himself. So if he was around here that most likely meant that he was outside somewhere.  
  
He wouldn't have stayed out here all afternoon though. Yami pointed out calmly. It's much too cold for him to have done so.  
  
~I guess you're right.~ Yugi sighed and shook his head. ~Still, if something bad happened and he is out here somewhere, we have to find him.~  
  
I know, Abiou.  
  
~I'm worried about him.~  
  
I know. Perhaps he's playing that game Joey and Tristan sometimes talk about. What is it? Wookie? Yami sounded hopeful, reassuring.  
  
Yugi smiled slightly, but he wasn't as amused as he might have been in a different situation. ~Hooky. But Ryou isn't like that. He'd never skip class.~  
  
Skip to class? He strikes me as the kind to skip around.  
  
~Skip class, not skip TO class.~ Yugi sighed. He knew that Yami was just trying to be helpful and cheer him up.  
  
There was a pause before Yami replied. I knew that, Abiou.  
  
Yugi sighed as he scanned his surroundings. He was getting back behind the school, now. There were some back exits that weren't used very often, as well as other buildings that different classes were held in outside of the school itself. Other, smaller buildings too. Sheds for tools and that sort of thing, most likely. equipment for care of the lawn during the spring through the fall. He didn't know where to start looking, but he knew he had to try.  
  
Suddenly, Yami materialized from the Millennium puzzle. "Don't worry, Abiou. We'll find your friend if he's out here to be found."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Nodding, Yami moved off in one direction as Yugi took a different route. Yami hadn't gone very far when he noticed that the snow was disturbed in an area fairly close to where he stood. He frowned and went over to investigate. It looked like more than one person had trekked through here after exiting the school through one of the less used doors. "That's odd." he mumbled. "I don't think anyone's supposed to come through here." On top of this, he couldn't shake the thought that the tracks looked oddly shuffled and the snow disturbed too much for a couple or few people to have just walked through. "Like someone was being forced through here."  
  
His eyes narrowed suddenly as he thought of a reason that might have happened. Following the footprints at the pace of a slow run, he began to get a bad feeling. This didn't feel right. Finally, they led him around a small building that he guessed was for holding extra repair and maintenance supplies.  
  
"BY RA!" He exclaimed at the sight that met him.  
  
Yugi heard his yami's yell and quickly ran off in the direction he'd gone. "What is it?" He asked as he started to turn the corner. Yami turned and tried to catch Yugi before he saw, but he could tell by the boy's expression it was too late.  
  
"RYOU!!" Yugi cried as he pushed past Yami and went to his friend, who was laying on his left side in the snow. His winter coat was nowhere to be seen and it seemed his school uniform was soaked through completely. Kneeling in the snow next to him, Yugi carefully rolled his friend over onto his back with some help from Yami, who had joined him at their friend's side. "Ryou. Ryou, can you hear me?"  
  
Ryou's eyes fluttered open, snow clinging to his face and caught in his eyelashes. "Yu. gi."  
  
"Ryou, hold on!" Yugi could feel tears stinging his eyes. Who could have done something like this to gentle, sweet Ryou? He'd never harm anyone. Yugi could feel his yami's anger growing, even as he saw the terrible black eye that Ryou had; the makeup having been washed away by tears as well as the snow that had melted against his skin.  
  
Ryou tried to speak, and it came in a weak whisper. "I. want." his voice trailed off and his eyes closed slightly. "I.. want.."  
  
"Who did this to you?" Yami demanded.  
  
Ryou didn't hear him, though. Just before slipping into unconsciousness, he finished in a whisper. "Bakura."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed. Yugi grabbed his arm, knowing what was coming. "Yami-"  
  
"I'll get him for this Abiou. No tomb robber is going to mess with one of my Abiou's friends." Pulling from Yugi's grip, he stood and dashed away.  
  
"YAMI WAIT!" Yugi called after him. Then he sighed, knowing it was useless, and looked back down at Bakura. Standing, he turned the way he had come. Cupping his hands around his lips he called for his friends. "JOEY! TRISTAN! TEA! Come quick! Please, Ryou needs help!"  
  
Yami passed the other three as he tore across the schoolyard, ignoring all their questions. He'd find Bakura, and he would take revenge against him for what he did to his own hikari.  
  
Bakura stretched absently and looked out the window. Surely Ryou should have been home by now. Standing from where he had been napping on his hikari's bed, he moved to the dresser and picked up the Millennium Ring. "Is he trying to make me angry?" He grumbled aloud to himself.  
  
Just then, he heard the front door burst open. "It's about time." He growled as he stalked out of the room. "You'd better have a- WHAT IN ALL THE SHADOW REALM ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He finished, seeing who it was that had entered the house.  
  
Bakura stood at the top of the stairs glared at Yami, who stood at the bottom. For a long time, neither of them moved nor spoke. They just glared at one another, as though sizing each other up before moving in for an attack. There was so much hate in the room it was tangible. It made the air seem thick and electric.  
  
Yami was the first to move. He stepped up, putting his foot on the bottom step. He spoke slowly and deliberately, rage shining in his amethyst eyes. "Give me one good reason"- his other foot came down on the second step- "why I shouldn't"- third step, his pace was quickening now- "just banish you to the Shadow Realm right here and now."  
  
Bakura returned the glare evenly, stepping back just enough to give Yami room to stand at the top of the stairs. As the two yamis came face to face, Bakura finally spoke, ignoring the question completely.  
  
"You have no right to come barging into my hikari's house like this. Nor have you the right to threaten me like you are for absolutely no reason, you second rate, good for nothing, pharaoh." He sneered at the last word spitefully.  
  
"No reason?" Yami narrowed his eyes wrathfully, his voice almost nothing more than a whisper, but with great power all the same. "Would I be here, wasting my breath on a tomb robber- deserving of a curse by Ra himself- if I had no reason?"  
  
"Quite playing games, pharaoh." Bakura growled as he clenched his fists, tightening his grip on the rope from which the Millennium Ring hung from one of his hands. "Say what you have to say to me. Then leave this place immediately."  
  
"I'm here to teach you a lesson I hope you never forget. You should not treat your hikari like you do."  
  
"How I treat my weak counterpart is none of your concern." Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"It IS my concern. He is the friend of my Abiou, and I will not stand seeing Yugi grieving over friends who are beaten nearly to death!"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened suddenly and he stepped back. "WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me. You will not touch the boy again."  
  
Bakura ignored him, reaching forward he grabbed Yami's shoulders. This threw the other off and he blinked, staring at Bakura.  
  
"Where is Ryou? What happened?" Bakura demanded fiercely.  
  
Yami blinked again, then scowled. "And you complain that I'm playing games."  
  
"I won't ask you again! Where is my hikari!?"  
  
Yami shook his head slowly, finding this hard to comprehend. "Are you trying to convince me that you were not the one who attacked him?"  
  
"Does that hair of yours create some sort of shielding for your brain or something? Does anything get through to you!?" Bakura growled. "I promise you, that I would never beat my Ryou as badly as you make this sound. On occasion, I will punish him, but I'm not completely heartless you know." Realizing what he was saying, he added a passive shrug and stated, as though it was common knowledge. "Besides. I'm the only one allowed to hit Ryou."  
  
"No. Not heartless at all." Yami smirked.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed once more. "Where. Is. Ryou?" He questioned wrathfully.  
  
Yami's eyes drifted off to one side as he listened to the mental link he shared with Yugi. Looking back at Bakura he stated simply. "At the city hospital. My Abiou and his friends got help for him."  
  
Almost before he'd finished, Bakura had shoved him out of the way and tore down the stairs. He stopped only to open the front door, then sprinted down the sidewalk, the Millennium Ring swinging precariously in his hands. Ryou! Ryou, can you hear me!?  
  
He didn't get a response. The silence bothered him. In his mind, there was a mixture of resentment that his hikari wasn't speaking to him, and worry about why he wasn't. *Hang in there Abiou.* He thought as he continued towards the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woo ha! ^_^() So. anyone surprised? *anime sweatdrop* please say that you were. Heh. Considering I did everything I could think of to make it sound like Bakura was the one who was beating him. ~_~() Considering I spent a good half an hour doctoring the original version of my first chapter when I realized that I made it seem impossible for Bakura to have done it. And that was, of course, the complete opposite of what I wanted. *grins* I was going for a startling plot twist type thing here. Did it work!?  
  
Please tell me in your review!!!  
  
  
  
And speaking of reviews:  
  
IrishJade: Tee hee hee! Considering what you said in your review, I take it you're most likely rather shocked by this latest turn of events, no?  
  
rikki rene (my yami) ryou and bakura: thanks to. erm. all four of you. ^_^() Sorry Ryou! *huggles him* But the public loves to see it happen to you! .* We're all sick sadistic people aren't we?  
  
Kawaii Mimi-chan: thanks for another great review. and for not brandishing your hammer at me again. *eyes it cautiously, then grins* No worries. Bakura'll make the guy pay.  
  
Slice: Oh! Oh! *sniffles* I sowwy to disappoint you. not yaoi. As for thinking it's Malik. I was thinking about that. but I've still yet to decide. I mean, that would be fun, the whole Bakura choosing between revenge for his hikari and not hurting his friend. *ponders* I'll think about that.  
  
Bakurasgirl: . another person wanting yaoi?  
  
Erm. Well, those of you who want me to write a Ryou/Bakura story next, (or whatever other pairings) give me an e-mail at dragonlady144@yahoo.com and I'll just see where that leads me. *wonders whether she'd be able to manage a story like that* . 


	5. Chapter Five: Revenge

By George! I think I've got it! ^_^() I'll have TWO endings. The original ending I had planned on where they end just friends. This will be to please myself and those reviewers who have asked for no gay coupling. But then I'll also include an alternate ending that has Ryou/Bakura pairing. *bounces* Yay me! A peaceful solution!  
  
And it's disclaimer time! (pulling this one right off top of head)  
  
Whiney Voice: You don't own YuGi Oh. Now will you quite this already and come tuck me in?  
  
Silverscreamer: *gasps in horror* Oh no! It's the little sister of doom! ~_~()  
  
LsoD: Tuck me in!!  
  
Silverscreamer: *hiding under her computer desk* I may not own YuGi Oh, but by golly I'm gonna finish this fanfic tonight if it kills me!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Revenge  
  
When Bakura burst into the waiting room, the door swung out to it's farthest, slamming against the wall, before slamming closed again. It startled the others who were there already. As they all stared at him, he demanded, glaring about the room, "Where is he?"  
  
There was no reason for any of them to ask what he meant. Yami had explained to Yugi what had happened through their mental link, and they had been expecting him. Still, they were taken by surprise at his sudden, loud appearance.  
  
"Oh. um, hello Bakura." Yugi managed after he finally got over the surprise. "The doctors said that Ryou's just getting out of x-rays and that we should be able to see him as soon as he's settled into his room."  
  
"No." Bakura said simply. "None of you will go in until I've had a chance to speak with him. It's a personal matter between yami and hikari."  
  
Joey scowled. "Hey look. We're better friends to him than you are. Why else would he have left that?" He asked, pointing at the Millennium Ring.  
  
Bakura stepped towards him threateningly. "You'd better be careful who you talk to like that, you sniveling mutt."  
  
Tristan grabbed Joey as he started to take a step towards Bakura. "Joey! We're here because Ryou's in pain, and we don't need you going through x- rays too."  
  
Bakura smirked, then his expression clouded as he turned to Yugi. That so- called pharaoh's pathetic Aibou. He's worse than Ryou. "You understand, though, don't you?"  
  
Yugi, who had been sitting silently, staring at the ground, raised his eyes to Bakura. Smiling, he nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Bakura gave a nod and moved to stare out the window. He was impatient and wished that they would hurry. The only thing that stopped him from bursting out and demanding them to show him to Ryou, was the fact that Yami arrived shortly. Bakura doubted that the pharaoh would sit by quietly why he threatened the doctors' insignificant little lives.  
  
The time ticked past unbelievably slow, seconds dragging on to last eons. None of them said much of anything during their wait. Bakura couldn't help but find the awkward silence slightly amusing. Especially considering that before barging into the room, he had heard them chatting conversationally with each other. He took pride that his presence gave them discomfort.  
  
A doctor's assistant finally came through the door. "Ryou is set up in his room now." She said with a smile. As Bakura turned to face her, she looked at him. "Ah. I suppose you're Bakura? He asked to speak with you."  
  
Bakura nodded. "It's about time." He growled as he followed her out of the room.  
  
Soon he found himself entering one of the plain, sterile hospital rooms. He glanced around as he entered before turning his gaze to where Ryou lay in the bed, covered by the thin white sheets. "Ryou."  
  
Ryou turned his head slightly and looked at him. He gave a nervous smile that, for some reason, hurt Bakura to see. Was Ryou afraid Bakura was going to hurt him? Here? When he's laying in a hospital bed, bloodied and bruised. Bakura realized that his eyes were stinging, though he wasn't sure whether it was from anger or pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura." Ryou sighed, turning his eyes away. "I know. I'm so weak. Why can't I take care of myself." A wave of pain seemed to wrack Ryou's body, and his eyes clenched shut tightly, a hiss of pain escaping him.  
  
Bakura moved quickly to his bedside and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ryou." Bakura smiled. "Aibou. Who did this to you?"  
  
Ryou looked up at him silently. "It was." He hesitated.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "There's no reason for you to fear. You give me the name, and that person will never bother you again. Who gave me his name will be the least of his worries. I guarantee you that."  
  
Ryou nodded weakly. "It was Shimond. He's a few years older than me, and so much bigger."  
  
"Don't worry, Aibou. He'll soon see what a mistake he made picking on my hikari." Bakura grinned, then held the Millennium Ring out to Ryou. "I think you're missing something."  
  
"Yes. Thank you Bakura." Ryou smiled as he reached a shaking hand out and took the Ring.  
  
Bakura nodded and pulled a chair up to the bed. For the next few minutes, he pumped Ryou for information about the bully. Then, he was on his way out of the hospital. Blood on the mind.  
  
Shimond was trudging down the street from the drugstore. Lighting up one of the cigs he'd heisted, he chuckled to himself. "As easy as trashing that wimp Bakura." He chuckled to himself. A strong wind began to blow. Shivering, he pulled his coat tighter around himself. It was growing dark already, and he couldn't help but get a weird feeling. Like someone was watching him.  
  
Glancing around, he realized that there was no one else on the street. "Creepy." he muttered as he began to walk faster. A stray cat dashed out of an alley, causing him to jump, his cigarette falling to the sidewalk and into the snow. Realizing what it had been, and that there was no danger, he grinned, chiding himself mentally as he started off again.  
  
As he neared the next alley, however, he saw something that made him stop dead. Out of the blackness, a figure stepped, still bathed in the shadows as it stood just inside the alley. They eyes. they were a dark brown, but the way the light glinted off of them, they appeared to glint red. Stray bits of moonlight glinted off of unruly hair that seemed to shine silver.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Shimond." A deep voice toned as a smirk formed on the figure's face.  
  
Shimond knew he had to get a grip on himself. He managed a grin of his own. "Oh, yeah? And what exactly are you doing, waitin' for a guy at this hour, in a dark alley. You know, if you were planning to jump me you should know. You're supposed to take a guy by surprise, jumping out as he passes."  
  
"Oh, you have me all wrong. My intention was never to jump you. That would be so sloppy. The move of an amateur who doubts his own strength and ability." Shimond scowled, clinching his fists. "And I see from your expression that you are such a little boy as I just described."  
  
"Come out where I can see you and I'll show you who's a little boy!" Shimond growled angrily.  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You see... something that you obviously have yet to learn is that the taunting of your victim is all just as important as the act of inflicting physical damage. To express to your victim in words exactly how it was that he failed in his miserable excuse for a life, before showing him what true pain really is."  
  
"Who. Who the Hell are you!?" Shimond yelled. He was starting to get frightened, and that made him even angrier. This joker was going to get it.  
  
Bakura chuckled maliciously as he stepped out of the shadows, his eyes narrowed in loathing.  
  
Shimond's eyes widened. "Ryou!? .. No way!"  
  
"No way indeed. I'm not exactly Ryou, but when someone messes with him, then they're also messing with me." Bakura took a step towards the boy. "You really are rather large now are you? Is it any wonder you conquered him so effortlessly? Pathetic really. Hurting others who are smaller and weaker than you are in order to make yourself feel big. You're lower than the maggots, which squirm in the rotting corpses of your ancestors. Ma'at frowns upon your actions."  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let anyone talk to me like this!" With that, Shimond charged forward, swinging his fist around.  
  
Bakura's lips split in an awful sneer. "Foolish mortal!" Bakura laughed, holding his hands out as the Millennium Ring appeared through his shirt. It flashed brightly, and Shimond was knocked backwards. Thanks Aibou.  
  
~Told you it would come in handy.~  
  
I still could have done it without the help, though.  
  
~Of course you could have. I knew you could.~  
  
I'm going to have some fun now, Aibou. I'll see you again soon. And with that, he severed the mental connection between his hikari and himself.  
  
Shimond was attempting to scramble backwards away from him, crab-walking in the most entertaining manner. Bakura grinned sadistically as he strode towards the boy, larger yet cowering in fear. "May Anubis curse your ka. Ra has darkened your few remaining days. You shall know pain like you've never imagined, you ignorant. pathetic mortal. For you shall now witness firsthand, the wrath of a yami."  
  
~*~*~*~ ENDING ~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou was sitting up in his hospital bed, chuckling as best he could without hurting his bruised body. At least most of the worst was healed. Joey and Tristan were arguing, like always. Luckily Tea wasn't around. She'd likely start one of her infamous friendship rants. Yugi was sitting in a chair at his side chuckling also. After a few minutes, Yugi looked at Ryou. "Well. It's getting late; we should probably get going."  
  
"Alright Yugi. It was nice of you three to come visit me again. I'll see you again soon." Ryou smiled and waved to them as they left.  
  
"Good bye, Ryou. Sleep soundly, alright?" Tristan called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and make sure you eat something! You gotta keep up your strength, ya know?" Joey grinned as he waved before starting down the hall.  
  
Once they were gone, he carefully lay back down and closed his eyes. It was always great when they came  
  
Bakura had been watching from a short distance up the hall the opposite way they headed off. He'd been waiting for them to go. Now he slipped into Ryou's room soundlessly. Moving over to Ryou's bed, he stood over him staring down at his peaceful face.  
  
"Are you asleep?" he asked softly.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and smiled. "No. Just resting."  
  
Bakura nodded and sat down in the chair that Yugi had been sitting in before. "You're looking much better."  
  
Ryou nodded as well. "Yeah. I feel a lot better too. Still hurts some though."  
  
"It will pass." There was a long silence before Bakura took the Millennium Ring from around his neck and held it out to Ryou. "You're the one that's supposed to have this I believe."  
  
Ryou smiled and took it back. He struggled back into a sitting positioned, helped by Bakura, and slipped it over his head. "So. do I even want to know what you did to him?"  
  
Bakura grinned evilly. "Most likely not. Just take comfort in the fact that he's no longer here to bother you."  
  
"Thank you, Bakura."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So. we're friends now?"  
  
Bakura lowered his eyes for a moment, then lifted them to stare into his hikari's. "Of course we're friends. But don't think that means I'll get all mushy on you."  
  
They both laughed before Bakura sighed. "You should get some sleep now."  
  
"I know." Ryou watched Bakura as he disappeared into the Millennium Ring and smiled. He lay down on his back and closed his eyes. It would all be alright after all.  
  
~*~*~*~ Alternate (Ryou/Bakura) Ending ~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou was sitting up in his hospital bed, chuckling as best he could without hurting his bruised body. At least most of the worst was healed. Joey and Tristan were arguing, like always. Luckily Tea wasn't around. She'd likely start one of her infamous friendship rants. Yugi was sitting in a chair at his side chuckling also. After a few minutes, Yugi looked at Ryou. "Well. It's getting late; we should probably get going."  
  
"Alright Yugi. It was nice of you three to come visit me again. I'll see you again soon." Ryou smiled and waved to them as they left.  
  
"Good bye, Ryou. Sleep soundly, alright?" Tristan called over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and make sure you eat something! You gotta keep up your strength, ya know?" Joey grinned as he waved before starting down the hall.  
  
Once they were gone, he carefully lay back down and closed his eyes. It was always great when they came  
  
Bakura had been watching from a short distance up the hall the opposite way they headed off. He'd been waiting for them to go. Now he slipped into Ryou's room soundlessly. Moving over to Ryou's bed, he stood over him staring down at his peaceful face.  
  
Smiling warmly, he reached out and stroked Ryou's cheek. "Are you asleep?" he asked softly.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and smiled. "No. Just resting."  
  
Bakura nodded and sat down in the chair that Yugi had been sitting in before. "You're looking much better."  
  
Ryou nodded as well. "Yeah. I feel a lot better too. Still hurts some though."  
  
"It will pass." There was a long silence before Bakura took the Millennium Ring from around his neck and held it out to Ryou. "Aibou. I believe you're the one that's supposed to have this."  
  
Ryou smiled and took it back. He struggled to get back into a sitting positioned. Bakura stood and moved closer to help him, holding an arm around Ryou's shoulders and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ryou smiled as he slipped the Ring over his head. Then he looked at Bakura and sighed.  
  
"So. do I even want to know what you did to him?"  
  
Bakura grinned evilly. "Most likely not. Just take comfort in the fact that he's no longer here to bother you." He said as he brushed the back of his hand against Ryou's cheek again, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Bakura."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So. we're friends now?"  
  
Bakura lowered his eyes for a moment feeling oddly hurt, then lifted them to stare into his hikari's. "More than. Unless you don't want it that way."  
  
Ryou smiled and leaned towards Bakura, pressing their lips together. When he pulled back, he grinned, licking his lips. "Of course I want you."  
  
Bakura seemed surprised. "Dang. For the shy weakling you are, you sure move fast." He grinned and hugged Ryou to show he was only kidding with him.  
  
They both laughed before Bakura sighed and drew away from him. "You should get some sleep now Aibou."  
  
"I know." Ryou watched Bakura as he disappeared into the Millennium Ring and smiled. He lay down on his back and closed his eyes. It would all be alright after all. He thought to himself as he cuddled the Millennium Ring and drifted off to sleep  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
There we go! Hopefully I was able to make both parties at least slightly happy. ~_~() I tried my hardest and figured that this would be the best way to do it.  
  
Well. that's the story. I'd like to know what you thought of the rest of it. Go ahead and review this chapter and I'll read what you had to say and perhaps if I end up with enough that it'll be worth my while, I might just put up final "author's note to the reviewers" type chappie. *shrug*  
  
Ah well, here's my chapterly review session thing.  
  
Sugomi: *chuckles* There we go. I gave you Bakura/Ryou. ^___^ heh. If you want one that's more of one, I suppose you'll have to toss your laziness out the window and e-mail me, eh? *grins*  
  
lizzy9046: Oynes. .o Well. just don't have read the alternate ending. that's all I can say. And actually. I like that!!! Wussy little albino! ^_^() *beams and bounces around chanting it over and over again* I so have to use that in my next fic. If I ever write another one. Dunno if I will though. Even if I did get several nice reviews.  
  
Kawaii Mimi-chan: *chuckles* He made him pay alright. I even left it up to your imagination what all he did to him. And keep in mind he was gone for several days. *evil grin* Massive hurtingness.  
  
Bakuras_Hell: Hee hee. ^_^" Thanks! Glad you like it! And yes. poor poor Ryou.  
  
Well those are all the reviews. Like I said, you can go ahead and review this chapter and I will definitely read them. I really don't know that I'll do another fanfic. I've my book I've been working on for who knows how long. Been neglecting it this past 5 or so days I've been working on this.  
  
If you think that this is crazy and I MUST write another fanfic. Feel free to thwap me upside the head and scream "WRITE ANOTHER DANG IT!" ^_^() But yeah. and of course now my best friend is gonna be smacking me for weeks and fussing at me.  
  
Remember. if you have some kind of idea or just a pairing that you think you'd like to see me write, than just remember my e-mail.  
  
It's been fun! Ta ta! 


	6. Authors notes and the EVIL Chap 5

Hee hee... Thankies for the reviews all! *huggles everyone who reviewed* I was hoping that I'd get more for the end chapter, but oh well I suppose.  
  
Just thought I'd let you all in on a little secret...  
  
*whispers* I'm working on my third fanfic... (Well, my second story... my first one was just a weird poemish thing...) *bounces happily* Yep yep! Only this time I don't plan to even start putting it up until I've gotten at least most of it done. That way, I won't have to worry about stressing over getting the latest chapter written in time to update every night like I did for the last one. I'll just have them all done and just go, "Ok... uppload, add chapter... there we go!"  
  
It will also be something rather different from this last one. It will be mostly humor... And I'd like to already begin to apologize if I get the character's wrong in any way shape or form, considering half of the main characters are people I have seen once or twice if at all in the series so far...  
  
But yes, and now time to talk to my reviewers!  
  
IrishJade: Sorry, I guess I didn't see your review before posting the 5th chapter. I'm glad you were surprised! I worked really hard towards making it unexpected that it wasn't Bakura...  
  
*skips over Lizzy for now* (you'll see why in a moment...)  
  
Kawaii Mimi-chan: Yep yep! Major pain to the meany who beat up poor ickle Ryou! *huggles Ryou tightly* Glad you were able to enjoy both endings, though I would have understood if you didn't. And- *is thwapped* EEP!? *blinks and looks around* I am! I am! Alrighty! *hides so she won't be thwapped again*  
  
Sugomi: Yes, it's there. Brief, but there. Glad you liked it. ^_^() Just not the kind of thing I'm used to writing. Glad you enjoyed the story.  
  
And now... lizzy9046: I'm so glad you liked it! And you know... I really do agree with the whole happy ending thing. ^_^() I had to fight the urge all the way through to actually make Bakura be the one doing it, even after I'd set my mind that it wasn't before even beginning. In fact, it's kinda funny, because after I did this I just wasn't content until I wrote myself an evil Chapter 5. which is below. For you and other's like you who would rather see the Lusciously Evil Bakura keep his edge and end up triumphant! ~_~() I think I need to get out more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGi Oh, unfortunately... Anyone want to make a donation!? *smiles hopefully*  
  
Chapter Five: The Evil One  
  
When Bakura burst into the waiting room, the door swung out to it's farthest, slamming against the wall, before slamming closed again. It startled the others who were there already. As they all stared at him, he demanded, glaring about the room, "Where is he?"  
  
There was no reason for any of them to ask what he meant. Yami had explained to Yugi what had happened through their mental link, and they had been expecting him. Still, they were taken by surprise at his sudden, loud appearance.  
  
"Oh. um, hello Bakura." Yugi managed after he finally got over the surprise. "The doctors said that Ryou's just getting out of x-rays and that we should be able to see him as soon as he's settled into his room."  
  
"No." Bakura said simply. "None of you will go in until I've had a chance to speak with him. It's a personal matter between yami and hikari."  
  
Joey scowled. "Hey look. We're better friends to him than you are. Why else would he have left that?" He asked, pointing at the Millennium Ring.  
  
Bakura stepped towards him threateningly. "You'd better be careful who you talk to like that, you sniveling mutt."  
  
Tristan grabbed Joey as he started to take a step towards Bakura. "Joey! We're here because Ryou's in pain, and we don't need you going through x- rays too."  
  
Bakura smirked, then his expression clouded as he turned to Yugi. That so- called pharaoh's pathetic Aibou. He's worse than Ryou. "You understand, though, don't you?"  
  
Yugi, who had been sitting silently, staring at the ground, raised his eyes to Bakura. Smiling, he nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Bakura gave a nod and moved to stare out the window, needing some way to hide his smirk. *Pathetic, foolish mortal...* His smirk faded with time. He was impatient and wished that they would hurry. The only thing that stopped him from bursting out and demanding them to show him to Ryou, was the fact that Yami arrived shortly. Bakura doubted that the pharaoh would sit by quietly why he threatened the doctors' insignificant little lives.  
  
The time ticked past unbelievably slow, seconds dragging on to last eons. None of them said much of anything during their wait. Bakura couldn't help but find the awkward silence slightly amusing. Especially considering that before barging into the room, he had heard them chatting conversationally with each other. He took pride that his presence gave them discomfort.  
  
A doctor's assistant finally came through the door. "Ryou is set up in his room now." She said with a smile.  
  
Bakura turned to face her. "It's about time." He growled. Then allowed his voice to loose it's annoyed edge. "I'll be going in alone at first." He stated as he strode forward.  
  
"Very well. This way." The woman turned and led Bakura out of the waiting room and down a hallway. Bakura studied his surroundings silently. It was difficult to tell one hallway from another, as they all looked the same. No colors or paintings or anything to brighten up the plain white corridors, and all of them lined with doors to patients' rooms...  
  
Soon he found himself entering one of the plain, sterile hospital rooms. He glanced around as he entered before turning his gaze to where Ryou lay in the bed, covered by the thin white sheets. "Ryou..."  
  
Ryou turned his head slightly, moving slowly. Fear shone in his eyes as they focussed on Bakura. He swallowed, obviously attempting to stay calm. He was trapped, and he knew it.  
  
"Do you have something you'd like to say to me?" Bakura asked, closing the door soundlessly before moving towards his hikari.  
  
"Oh please." Ryou whispered, frightened tears stinging his eyes. "I didn't mean to tell them... I was so hurt, and I wasn't thinking-"  
  
"A terrible mistake that you seem to make very often!" Bakura growled. "You have a brain, you should try and use it more often." He came to a stop just next to Ryou's bed.  
  
"They. but they let you in here. After yami went after you. They obviously don't think that you did it anymore..."  
  
Don't think that my skills of deception are going to get you out of this terrible trouble you've put yourself in." Bakura grinned down at his trembling, terrified hikari. It pleased him to see the tormented look in Ryou's eyes. After all of the physical pain he'd been through, he was suffering mentally as well... A perfect example of how torture should go.  
  
"Please... Don't hurt me..." Ryou whispered.  
  
"It's not me that you should be worried about." Bakura smirked, his eyes narrowing evilly as he lifted the Millennium Ring into sight. "It's the creatures of the Shadow Realm you need to concern yourself with. And I doubt that they will pay any heed to your pleas for mercy."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened to their fullest extent at the horror of this threat. He was too frightened to even protest, the gaze of his terror-stricken eyes falling onto the Millennium Ring.  
  
"Once your soul is trapped forever in the Shadow Realm, I will be able to take over your body once and for all!" Bakura laughed evilly.  
  
Ryou opened his mouth to scream, even as the Millennium Ring flashed brightly. He was too late. Before any sound escaped his throat, he felt himself being ripped from his body...  
  
Bakura sneered down at the lifeless body. Laying the Millennium Ring down on the shell's chest, he disappeared into it before moving into the body. Opening his eyes, he smirked. He started to sit up... and winced.  
  
"Ra... Why did I bloody have to hit him so hard..." he muttered as he struggled to sit up. Putting the rope for the Millennium Ring around his neck, he smirked, chuckling softly to himself. "This is much better... The only problem is that I'll have to play nice with those foolish mortals for a while. Still, this should make things easier. I will have all of the Millennium Items..." 


End file.
